Grail
Appearance Standing at eleven foot six and weighing over 1200 pounds, Grail is a veritable siege weapon. His thick armor plating covers every section of his body, with his gemstone eyes sitting under a helmet made from the strongest steel in the Dwarven forges of Volfskreg. On his chest is inset a stone said to be from the moon itself, it shines with an inner light, and appears to drive his unknown purpose. He is never without his shield, a foot thick slab of steel and obsidian designed to stop the strongest of blades, and heavy enough to snap them. Personality Grail was built for a purpose, and that purpose was to follow the mission regardless of the consequences. Retreat is not a word that He was ever scared enough to know, and the resolve that He follows the mission with is borderline fanaticism. He rarely treats others kindly, except for the Hammer to his Anvil, Nova , Grail has not had much interaction with the races of Eyan in a nonviolent light, and his demeanor seems almost on edge. Creation Warforged are a special breed, made for a purpose. Not born like those who stand in their path. Nobody understood this better than the Foundry, who fashioned an entire legion of Warforged to fit their defensive needs. These Warforged bear the name of their birthplace, for they are the Anvil, and combined with the Hammer, they crush their enemies between them. Among these Warforged was Grail, a specially designed Warforged designed to stand the test of time, unlike other members of the Anvil He was the only of his kind, fashioned for one purpose. To be the shield the others in his line needed. Finding A Purpose Grail served loyally to the Foundry for the entirety of his existence, waging other beings wars across the continent at the beck and call of the smiths. When his master sent himself and his comrades to Volfskreg to combat a new threat that was appearing throughout the citadels He did his job loyally, hunting those who hunted his comrades, and killing more than his share. The King's Betrayal Soon after His time in Volfskreg was complete Grail and his companions were summoned to Agarond to assist their allies in the kingdom with a rebel faction that had been brewing. This turned into a betrayal of the highest order as the army of Agarond turned on and attacked the lines of the Foundry, only to find themselves swiftly outmatched. The lines of the Anvil crushed the light cavalry of Agarond and stopped them in their tracks, leaving them easy prey to the Hammer, who served their purpose as a free flowing line of death through the opposing forces. As the battle came to a close there were none left standing of Agarond's men, but Grail had new orders within the day, and orders were meant to be followed. The Fall of Agarond Along with the other members of the Foundry Grail and Nova marched across Agarond, burning keeps and razing cities to return the pain they felt at the loss of their comrades to those who delivered it. Grail could be found leading the charge of His comrades, Nova at his hip, to crush those who dared to turn against them. They had almost reached the capital city of Chagos when new orders came down the line. The Bulwark was needed in Tei Fong, where monsters roamed and men died. Into The Halls of Monsters Grail and Nova arrived on the border of Tei Fong and Volfskreg and met with a group of Half Orc knights from the highlands. Together with other small units from the Foundry they pushed into the jungles and swamps of Tei Fong. The first enemies they encountered were the primal zerg, who rushed them in ferocious numbers and fell to their spells and blades just as quickly, as they pushed through the jungles they found many entrances to the Underdark, and with weapons forged in the heart of Volfskreg sealed those they found for good. Many of the inhabitants of Tei Fong were slaughtered mercilessly by the Volfskreg knights who followed behind the foundry, and the myths born of the Foundry's war against monsters serve as a message from the locals of the region to their children "Beware the beings of steel, for where they roam, death follows swiftly" The Final Mission As they completed their mission in Tei Fong the members of the Foundry were given grave news, the Foundry was being pushed back, and the call for the last members of the Foundry to return home had been given, except for one unique group. As the last members of the Foundry took their leave and fled home, Grail and his comrades pushed north to Volfskreg, to defend the corpse of a prince that only they knew the location of. Along the way Grail felt a surge of energy and knew, the Foundry was gone. He informed his comrades of this knowledge, and felt no ill will towards them as they chose to pursue a life of better means for themselves, as for Grail, He continued to walk north. Knowing where He must go, and what must eventually be done. Category:The Foundry